But He Left ME!
by EdwardsCoven4EVA
Summary: AU! Edward left Bella in New Moon pregnant! I know what ur thinking! It's good it's not like normal ones! Please review and READ!
1. Elizabeth Alice Esme Rosalie MasenSwan

* * *

BPOV

_Flashback_

_"I don't love you. I just don't." He turned and walked away. That was the moment I lost myself._

_I walked into the woods and thought... he sleeps with me then_ _he tells me he doesn't love me anymore ?_

_End of Flashback_

**3 years later**

"Yea!" a little kid yelled!

"Ok, Elizabeth blow the candle like this." I showed her how to blow.

She blew. "Good job honey!"

* * *

I realised I was pregnant a month after Edward left. Then when I was in Edward and I's Meadow thinking, 5 months pregnant, and Victoria was suddenly there. She attacked me and said she wanted me to suffer like she has without James. I thought about my baby the whole time and was convinced that she was dead. But then I could still hear her heartbeat. I got lucky that my hatred of blood carried over to my vampire life or I would have wanted to tear my stomach apart and suck my baby's blood. Somehow my miracle baby survived. She wasn't supposed to be alive to begin with so getting over that hurtle was nothing.

Charlie kicked me out when he found out I was pregnant so I left and went to Indiana. I figured it would be the one place no one would look or anything for me. But when I was 5 months pregnant I went back to Forks hence Victoria. Another thing that I totally lucked out on was that the sun didn't affect me! So living in Indiana was ok.

I had to have the baby by myself so I went to midwife classes to learn more. When the day actaully came I paniced. But somehow we made it through.

Today's is Elizabeth Alice Esme Rosalie Masen-Swan's 2nd birthday. I wanted to give her Cullen as a last name but I thought that would look too suspicious so I settled for Masen-Swan. I've been really lonely but I've made a few friends. Mostly one friend. Her name is Sarah and she is really nice. She's a perfect mixture of compassion, seriousness, and goofiness. She knows how to be perfect at any moment. Somehow I got away with telling her I was a vampire. The Voultri never found out. She is my best friend and lives with Elizabeth and me. Elizabeth has known her forever so feels comfortable around her. It's perfect when I need to hunt!

* * *

"Yeah!" It was Sarah. She took Elizabeth and gave her a big kiss and hug.

**TWO WEEKS LATER**

"Bella? Do you know where my toothbrush is?" It was Sarah.

"Yea third drawer!" I yelled back.

"Sarah, I'm taking Elizabeth to daycare and then I'm heading to school, ok?"

"Yea! I'll see you tonite!"

I strapped Elizabeth into my truck and we were at Elizabeth's daycare in 10 minutes.

I took her out and carried her inside.

"Good Morning Elizabeth!" It was Candy the lady who owned the daycare.

"Uh Bella I would like you to meet our new sitter. Rosalie can you come here please?" Rosalie? Nah...

When she turned around I dropped.

Everything was black.

"Bella? Bella, are you ok?" It was Candy and looked up and saw Rosalie staring at me in pure disbelief.

"Uh yea I'm fine." I must've hit my head cause hurt for a brief second.

"Good! Anyways, this is Rosalie Hale! She is our new sitter."

I just nodded and smiled.

"Rosalie, this is Elizabeth Alice Esme Rosalie Masen-Swan!" I was surprised that she said her full name and that just added to the shock that Rosalie's face shown.

"Oh she has Rosalie in her name what a coincidence."

"Literally!" I mumbled.

Out of nowhere Rosalie spoke.

"Uh Candy would you mind if I got to know Bella and Elizabeth?"

"Of course no, you can go to my office."

I followed Rosalie. Once inside she shut the door and gave me a huge hug. I was very surprised because she used to hate me.

"OH BELLA!"

"Oh Rosalie." I said sarcastically.

"Bella! I'm so happy to see you!"

I looked at her with a skeptical look.

"Everyone has missed you! Especially Edward!"

"Edward? Right. He's the one who left me pregnant in the woods and told me he didn't love me!"

"How? Vampires can't have babies!"

"Look at Elizabeth she looks just like her father!"

She looked at Elizabeth and gasped.

"OMG!"

Out of nowhere Alice, Jasper and Emmet came flying in!

"BELLA!" They all yelled simultaneously.

"You guys are living in Indiana?"

"For now." Alice answered.

Emmet suddenly had me in a bear hug.

I stopped them all.

"You guys do know that you left me out of the blue three years ago?"

"Edward made us! He said we would be protecting you."

"HA!" I snorted.

"Protecting me? All it's done is hurt me and Elizabeth."

They all gasped when they looked at Elizabeth.

"Bella? That is Edward's baby isn't it?" It was Jasper.

"Well, duh! He's the only one I've ever been with!"

Suddenly the door slammed open and in walked...

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHEHEHEHE! Cliffhanger! Guess who it is in reviews! I hope you like it!**

**Sarah**


	2. He wants to see you

It was Esme! "OH BELLA!" She ran over to me.

I told them I needed time to think and left quickly.

I left the daycare and called Sarah on my cell. I told her what happened and she said she would meet me at home.

We talked for hours and hours about how I felt and what we should do.

We finally came up with a plan.

Sarah was going to put on her charm and get as much info out of him as possible.

The next morning we were talking about our plan when the doorbell rang.

I opened the door to Alice.

"Bella your plan is stupid it won't work!"

"Hello to you too! How am I? Hm Well considering I just found out that my baby's father is in town exceptionally good. How are you this fine morning, Alice?" I said in a fiercely sarcastic tone.

"I guess I deserved that!"She spoke sounding defeated.

"Alice we won't do our plan."

"Bella. He wants to see you."

"Alice! Did you tell him about Elizabeth? OH GOD!!"

"Bella, calm down. I told him you had a daughter but he doesn't know it's his."

"When does he want to see me?"

"Well, he's kinda gonna be here in 10 minutes!"

"ALICE!!"

I ran out of the living room and took the fastest shower known in history then put on a blue halter top, short shorts, matching wedges, and matching necklace and earrings,(IN MY PROFILE!)

I ran out of my room and Sarah and Alice whistled.

"Well I want to show him what he's missed!"

"Good idea!" Alice said jumping up and down.

DING-DONG

OH GOD HERE WE GO! I thought to myself.

"Sarah hurry take Elizabeth to her room put her in her crib and come back!" I whispered.

Alice opened the door and scowled at him.

"Alice? What are you doing here?" He asked with a sarcastic tone but that was the voice I had been dreaming about for the last three years.

I stepped into his view and he gasped.

'Yes!' I thought to myself mission accomplished.

Just the Sarah came strolling back.

She just smiled at him.

"Bella, can we talk please?"

"Sure Edward, come in."

He walked in.

Sarah and Alice walked out.

"Uh we'll be in Elizabeth's bedroom." Sarah said on her way out.

He looked at me when she said Elizabeth.

Part of me wanted to kiss him and tell him about Elizabeth but the part of me wanted to kick him where the sun don't shine if you know what I mean.

"Bella..."

**Sorry it's short but I wanted to get it out quick!**

**Sarah**


	3. She's Your Daughter

Chapter 3: She's your daughter!

"Bella...I just wanted to talk to you and see how you have been the last three years. It seems as though I made the right decision leaving. You seem to have moved on and that is all I ever wanted. You deserve to have a full life. Who is your daughter's father?"

"Edward...you did not make the right decision in leaving at all! And I have not "moved on"!"

"If you haven't moved on then why do you have a child?"

"Edward I don't know how to say this but...my daughter, Elizabeth Alice Esme Rosalie Masen-Cullen is one of the reason it's been so hard to move on."

"Why did you name you daughter after my family and my last name?"

"Edward...she's you daughter too."

He just stared at me with an angry look in his eyes.

"Bella. I do not find it funny to make up so untrue stories."

"Edward I don't know how it happened but you're the only one I've ever been with and right after you left I found out I was pregnant!"

"But..."

"I know it's shocking but it's true. So as you can see leaving me was not one of your best choices."

Just then Elizabeth came crawling vampire speed into the living room with Alice and Sarah not far behind.

She came up to me and mumbled "Ma"

I picked her up and sat her on my lap.

"She looks like you doesn't she? You can't seriously say she's not yours now."

"How?"

"I don't know!"

He just stared at her and she stared back.

She put out her arms for him to hold her and he looked at me for an ok.

"She's your daughter too."

He slowly and carefully lifted her out of my arms and just looked at her.

"Da"

I was amazed. How did she know that.

She must have some kind of power.

"I can't read her mind."

"Well, she got something from me."

"She does have a power." Alice blurted.

"See, Edward, now do you believe me?"

"Ok, but how did you become a vampire?"

"Victoria." That's all I said but somehow he understood.

"As you can see Edward leaving me wasn't such a good idea after all."

Out of nowhere he set Elizabeth down and kissed me so hard that if I wasn't a vampire I would have collapsed.

I pushed him away. I just wasn't ready yet.

"Edward! How can you think even for a moment that I would take you back just like that especially after everything!" I motioned towards Elizabeth.

With that he dashed out of the house and was gone from all sight.

**IF YOU LIKE?? PLEASE REVIEW!!**

SARAH


	4. Prove It

BPOV

It's been 2 days since the incident with Edward. Part of me wants to find him and kiss him and another thinks he did that so I would want to kiss him. Like usual, part-of-me and part-of-me!

I've seen Alice but no one else. I think I might go talk to Edward today.

"Bella! Snap out of it!" Sarah snapped in front of my face.

I shook my head.

"Yea, yea. Sorry!"

I dropped Elizabeth off at day care and headed to the Cullen's house. Or shall I say mansion.

Once I pulled up I was amazed. It was huge. That shouldn't supprise me but for some reason it did.

I rang the doorbell and tried to organize my thoughts.

The door opened and there stood Edward.

"Bella?"

"Hi Edward. Can we talk?"

"Uh...yea come on in."

I walked inside only to be more amazed. If it was possible for this family to out do themselves then now would be a good time to admit it.

"Where is everyone?"

"Hunting."

"Oh, well I guess that's good anyways."

"Sooooooooooooooo..."

"Oh, right. Um, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. It's just you convinced me three years ago that you didn't love me and it took me forever to get through that. Then all of the sudden you are back and kissing me. Can you understand?"

"Bella...I'm sorry...for everything. There's only one word appropriate for me. Ass."

"Edward...how can I truthfully know that you won't leave me or Elizabeth?"

"I guess you don't. But I want to prove it to you."

**Ok I owe you all majorly but I've been so busy! I'm doing this German Project for school with my friend Cody and we're trying to film it. Then, I had a band concert a couple of days ago and tomorrow we're going on the '8th Grade Tour'. Which basically means we go to the 6 Elementary schools in the school system and play for them. The Choir, Band, and Orchestra are going! It's gonna be fun. I play the drumz and there are 5 out of 10 percussionists going and we are gonna be running our butts off. We are bring 2 snares, 1 big base drum, 2 Timpani, Bells with stand thingy, Crash Cymbals, and all sorts of toys. I play Tambourine, Bells, Base drum, and triangle on the songs. We're playing the chicken dance for the munchkins. UGH! I'm really good at mallet percussion (Bells, xylophone, Marimba, Vibes). I can play with 4 mallets. (2 in each hand!) Our songs for the tour are tedious but good for young kids, i guess! So I hope u all r well!**

**Sarah**


	5. Bouncy The Gay Rabbit

**Sorry it's taken FOREVER for me to update but here it is! **

**BPOV**

_DING DONG!_

"OH GOD!" I screamed.

"BELLA! Please don't tell me that's another hug a gram or more flowers!" I heard Sarah scream.

I opened the door to a very fake looking rabbit who was holding flowers.

"IT'S BOTH!" I yelled back to her.

* * *

Ok, here's the deal. Some one (Edward!) has been trying to prove his loyalty to me for the last week with flowers, hug-a-grams, and god knows what else. There are soo many flowers in our house Elizabeth is constantly sneezing. It's getting nuts. Between the flowers, balloons, and whatever else the house is looking like a picture from an old lady catalog. Talking about how to give your house the "new look" even though it sucks! We are all going nuts by this!

* * *

"Hello! I'm Bouncy the Rabbit. I want to give you a hug!" The stupid rabbit said in a superiorly gay voice.

"UM...NO!" I shut the door is in his face.

I felt bad but jeez!

I had to get this to stop NOW!

I picked up the phone and found the number for the Cullen's.

"Hello-" Esme answered the phone.

"Hi, it's Bella! Can I please speak to Edward?"

"Oh, hi Bella! Yea, I'll get him."

"Edward! Bella's on the phone!" I heard Esme say.

"Hello?"

"EDWARD! YOU NEED TO STOP THIS...NOW!!"

"Stop what?"

"Edward please. I get it ok.?"

"Bella, I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Edward this is no time for your games. Please stop."

"Bella, what are you talking about?":

"The flowers, the hug-a-grams."

"I didn't send that stuff."

"Then who did?"

**UH-OH! Bella has a stalker! This isn't hard to figure out who it's gonna be! Review and guess! If you get it right I'll send a preview of the next chapter! I need at LEAST 10 reviews! Check out my other stories!**

**Sarah**


	6. I Know Who It Was

**Ok. Only 1 person guessed right who Bella's stalker was! I made it an obvious person but weva! Thanks to TwiligtLove3213 for guessing right! Ur SMART!! But also thanks to ChicaDeTwilight, carzyobsessedtwilightfan, latuacantante4him, Not The Gum Drop Button, Shadowgirl62, and twilightmaniac08 for guessing and reviewing!**

**ENJOY!!**

**Last Chapter**

_"Bella I didn't send anything."_

_"Then who did?"_

**_BPOV_**

Just then I remembered hearing that MIKE was in town.

"Oh...great. "

"What?"

"I know who it is."

"Bella, who?"

"Mike."

"Oh this should be interesting."

"Oh yes..."

"Bella, I was wondering if I could see you and Elizabeth. I want her to get to know me."

"Ok, Edward when?"

"Really? Ok. Um... how about for lunch. I didn't forget that the humans still need to eat." He chuckled.

"Ha ha ok that sounds good. Can we meet at McDonald's?"

"Oh...ok...I was thinking somewhere nicer."

"Nicer Edward? With a 3 year old? Sorry but that's out of the question."

He laughed. "Yea, I guess your right."

"OK. then I'll see you at McDonald's in an hour?"

"OK. Bye. Bella?"

"Yea?"

"I Love You."

"Bye, Edward."

I hung up the phone very slowly.

I still was completely and utterly in love with him.

DING-DONG

Oh great not another one.

I answered the door to...Mike.

He basically looked the same. He still had that cheesy grin on his face.

"Hi, Bella. Did you get my gifts?"

"Oh...yea."

"Good. So...how have you been?"

"Well, pretty busy. Edward just came back and he's trying to spend more time with Elizabeth. I think we're going to get back together." I was elaborating, hoping he would get the hint and leave...for good.

"Oh...Elizabeth?"

"Edward and I's 3 year old daughter." I said matter-of-factly.

"Daughter?"

"Yes."

"Oh, well-"

"Hey, Bella." Edward was suddenly there looking more dazzling than ever.

He lightly kissed my cheek.

"Mike." He nodded his head to Mike.

"Where's Elizabeth?" He asked smoothly.

"She's with Sarah."

"OK. Bye Mike." With that Edward casually walked back to Elizabeth's room.

"So... what can I do for ya Mike?" I said trying to sound like I was annoyed.

"I just wanted to see how you were."

"Well, now that you have can I help you with anything else?" I said coldly.

"Uh...no...well see you around Bella."

"I doubt it." I slammed the door. Yes I will admit it was pretty harsh but jeez that man can't take a hint for his life. Did I say man? I mean parasite.

I walked back to find Elizabeth in Edward's arms and him rocking her.

"So did you mean what you said?" Edward said without looking up.

"Mean what?" I asked hm racking my brain.

Just then it hit me. When I was busy embellishing I told the parasite that we were going to get back together!

"About us getting back together." He added his perfect crooked smile.

But then I was saved by a baby.

Elizabeth put her arms up and said "Mama".

I walked over and picked her up.

"So?"

"Edward I meant what I said with exceptions and also remember I was embellishing to get Mike away." I said very cautiously.

"Bella, I-"

"Remember Edward, I still haven't forgiven you and it's not gonna be that easy."

"Bella I never expected for you to come running into my arms when I came back."

I looked at him with my eyebrow up.

"Ok well maybe I did but..."

"Mama me hungy." Elizabeth said.

"Ok, honey. Edward?"

"Yea, let's go."

**Kinda short...sorry! I've been busy lately and I'm starting summer school gym tomorrow so it will be even worse! 5 hours a day for 35 days! OH GAWD! Like Always REVIEW REVIEW!!**

**Luv Ya!**

**Sarah**


	7. AN

Hey Fans of "But He Left Me" and "The Love Triangle",

I am soooo very sorry for not updating in like 3 months.....i've been so incredibly busy, plus my laptop broke numerous times.........ok, i'm going to go back over both stories to "refresh" my memory..... so i don't have a screw up like some of you might remember from before.....:(........then i will add a new chapter....i'm hoping to put one new chapter up tonite but now i have to worry about Breaking Dawn....which, I might add, was good but i think, out of character.....oh well.....so once again.....very sorry......and i will update soon....if not tonite......

Sarah


End file.
